See You Again
by Sydney Flaire
Summary: After the success of Zero Requiem, the world is at peace. And just as expected, the whole world despises the Demon Emperor. But he has a last message left for everyone. Post R2. Series of one-shots! Based on any REQUEST, but indeed post R2 alone :D
1. Requiem

**I've finished watching** ** _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2_** **and its previous season years ago, all the way when I was still on fifth grade on 2008. And now, I am a Sophomore in College. I really have no intent of making a fanfiction about this, but when I heard the song of** ** _'See You Again'_** **by Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth, even if the song was intended for the memory of Paul Walker with the** ** _Furious 7_** **, I know that this is the best song for Lelouch. And there comes this fanfiction. I intend to write two other chapters after this one. But they are all one-shots. So, for now, the first chapter, I decided that Lelouch is dead, and he had left a video that contains everything. This one shot was inspired with BlackQueen0896's fanfic entitled** ** _'Truth About the Demon Emperor'_** **. One could say that this is a continuation of it or what. So, I hope you like this! :D**

* * *

 **REQUIEM**

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

"Are you sure about this?" Suzaku, fully clothed as Zero now, asked Nunnally who is seated next to him on the empress's personal transport. His attention were not casted onto the young lady, instead, his eyes were focus onto the ground. His arms were crossed across from his chest, deeply in thought.

"I am," Nunnally replied. "This is the best thing to do, Suzaku. You know about this. My brother might have expected alone that it will be only you. But, those last messages he has… It only means that after you see it for yourself, you need to share it with everyone he might have wronged." The young empress has her attention onto the road though. She smiled faintly. "I can't bear that the people who know his real identity will also be filled with hatred as well."

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

The drifting clouds outside covers the heat of the sun on its height, as if anytime, it will rain. It is totally the opposite compared to the day her brother had died. The sky is gloomy today but at the death of her brother, the sun shines down, as if to fulfill her brother's dream of a bright future. And somehow, deep down inside Nunnally, she is happy that her beloved brother managed to see the first second of light, of the _tomorrow_ he had made.

 _When I see you again_

When the limo had halted just by the front of the Ashford Academy gymnasium, the two are both aware that there is no turning back now. They'll let everyone see for themselves Lelouch's last message. The only thing that contains the truth, no lies, no betrayals. Just plain and simple truth.

Suzaku moved out of the vehicle and move onto the other side to open up the door for Nunnally. He gently picked her up and let her sit down on her wheelchair that the limo's driver had prepared after the latter parked the vehicle. Outside, Tohdoh and Ohgi were also waiting for them, to welcome the two.

"Your Majesty," greeted Ohgi with a hand offered to Nunnally and a smile. The empress took it for a firm shake. He then turned to Zero and acknowledge him as well. The masked man though just nod at his direction once.

"This way please, Your Majesty. Zero," Tohdoh stated, leading the two with Ohgi to the entryway of the gymnasium.

 _Damn, who knew?_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we've been through_

 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_

 _'Bout another path_

When the doors opened up, Nunnally and Suzaku were surprised that all of the people that they expected to be in had managed to make it. From the core members of the Black Knights, to the Student Council, to many other people that had been involved primarily with the lives of Lelouch and Suzaku. Everyone who is indeed close to them. Everyone were curious about what is the meaning of this sudden call.

Zero had settled the Empress just by the front, so that everyone could see her presence. The masked man then moves beside her and stand there in any case that she'll need help. Lelouch didn't ask for this, but when Nunnally learned about the message her brother had left, she wanted to do this. Being Zero, Suzaku can't do anything but support Nunnally in any way, just as Lelouch had asked from him.

"I am glad that you all managed to come here. I'm sorry that it has been a very short notice. But I am happy. My brother… might also be happy about this," Nunnally stated.

A sudden change in the mood of the room sprouted when the young empress had acknowledged her brother, the Demon Emperor, the Zero who had lied to all of the Black Knights, the Lelouch Lamperouge who have killed innocent lives.

But the empress didn't let it linger and disregards it. Instead, she turned to Suzaku and then ordered, "Zero, please."

Zero nodded at her direction and said, "Yes." He then moved behind Nunnally's wheelchair and pushed it next to Cornelia who is seated among the front rows as well. The masked man then moves away from a moment and to the corner where a projector was set up.

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

"What is this about, Nunna?" Cornelia asked, who was also confused as the rest of those who have gathered.

"This is the _truth_ ," Nunnally simply answered as light flickers to the projector and a video started playing.

 _Had to switch up_

 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_

A loud gasped had come from the audience as the projector shows the face of a young man with raven hair and contact lenses violet eyes. No one will expect it but there in the screen shows the Demon Emperor casually leaning his head to one hand, an arm prompted up to support his casual pose during most of his videos. His hair is dishevelled, as if he had just woken up and didn't dare to fix it. The lighting is low, but it is visible in the shadows that Lelouch had recorded the video on the emperor's study room. The video was dated a day before his death, some minutes before the turning of the day.

 _Those were the days_

 _Hard work forever pays_

 _Now I see you win the better place_

 _"I am making this video because I can't sleep,"_ Lelouch stated from the video. _"It is almost two months and I can't let myself to sleep at all. Preparations were all finished. Planning was completed three months ago already. I spent a week of a great reign, and instantly plummeted myself to the ground. It is indeed to be like that, as a make up for Euphie's sacrifice."_

The whole room is already silent as they watch and listen what the previous emperor has to say to everyone, considering it as a last message for all of them for Zero and the young empress to call upon them. Nunnally felt her eyes start to moist in the corners upon seeing the face of her older brother, even if she herself had already saw the video. She then felt Cornelia's hands overlapping with one of hers, assuring her that it is alright or probably because Euphemia's name was brought up.

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _"I always thought that to shed more blood will be able to erase what she had done, in order for those who have died before us will not have their sacrifices be in vain. And yes, it does."_ Lelouch then straightened up from his seat and intently look at the video with a small smile. _"Well, it is easier to remember the Demon Emperor now than the Massacre Princess. Just as it is much easier to blame all the faults to a person than a system called Damocles."_

The young man lowered down his gaze and continued on, _"Two months have passed already. The world is indeed mine. I always know that it is so lonely to be at the top of the world. I should be able to rest myself right now because the whole world bows down at me and fears me, right? But if that's the case, then I myself should be sound asleep now, especially that the main leaders of the uprising against me are to be executed tomorrow. I should have had a peace in my soul. Well, maybe, it isn't the reason why I can't sleep. Maybe it was because of so many other things."_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

Lelouch frowned, his expression seems to be filled with guilt and anger at himself but he isn't still looking at the camera after casting his gaze down. _"I had visited Nunnally and a few of the other members of the Black Knights some hours ago. I even have the urge to come there with the Zero costume and the mask, specifically, because I really can't make up such a mask that will conceal my true intentions very well. Yet, I somehow manage to do so. Especially to Nunnally."_

Nunnally then closed her eyes as she grips her hand that Cornelia has on her own. At a time like this, she needs at the most people that she can trust and had a fair share of love and time with her brother. No one will incredibly know Lelouch than a sister as well.

 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _"My dearest sister, to whom I dedicate this world I am creating and will have after the Zero Requiem tomorrow. I lied a lot of times, but I've done this for her. I am selfish, right? I don't want her to carry the burden that the reason I've done all of it were for her. I know she will shoulder it on her own, if she knew. I then thought, it is much better for her to hate me then. So that she'll see that I am selfish. I don't care. As long as, once the Zero Requiem was completed tomorrow, with her eyes finally open now, she can really see a peaceful world then, just as how I promised that she'll have it."_ Lelouch sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. He immediately opened them up as he glanced at his left as if he had heard something.

After a few seconds, he then continued, his eyes onto the camera now. _"The betrayal of the Black Knights months ago, I incredibly didn't expect it. I know that no one from them will believe me, but never for once did I bend their will to join me. Their dedication and loyalty to Zero is based on their own free will. Diethard knows of it until his death, asking me to use my Geass on him. Among all, I treasured an army I myself had formed when I really have nothing but just my heart in vengeance and this Geass with me. My father had used me and my sister as tools, that's why I understand what it felt to be betrayed because of lies and be mere nothing but tools for his plans. That's why, even for once, I didn't dare to. An army that I valued, something that I have, formed by my own commands…"_

He closed his eyes again and some sort of pain passed through his brilliant violet eyes. _"I am so close to bring the heights of it, not until the trust they have placed onto Zero had gone. For all the lies then, I apologize. You were all invaluable. That's why, I saved all of you from an execution. And I'm intending to do the same thing tomorrow as well."_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

Lelouch sighed heavily again. _"A few knows about the Zero Requiem. A few others will probably know of it as well afterwards. I don't care if anyone remembers or figure out that it is all orchestrated. Only those who pay close attention and who knows my identity, might be able to see it. Well, even if I am on your individual positions, I'll hate the Demon Emperor as well. I'll curse his name until the very depths of hell, let him drown onto the sea of blood that he had spilled."_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I'll see you again_

The young man stops for a moment as if waiting for a reaction from the audience, but everyone were all anticipated for what he will say next. So they all waited as well.

Zero placed a hand by Nunnally's shoulder that causes the latter to turn at him. Suzaku though is staring at the video as well. Beneath the mask of Zero, he is also waiting for the next words even if he had watched this twice already—first upon finding the file, and the next is when he let Nunnally see it as well. But he must admit that he also misses his friend every time he watches the video.

 _First you both go out your way_

 _And the vibe is feeling strong_

 _"Everything is all prepared. I've already given the Zero costume to Suzaku."_

There comes a reaction among the audience as they glanced at Zero's direction. They were all surprised to find out and conclude to themselves that Suzaku is alive and the one behind the identity of the new Zero. They have their doubts upon his first appearance and when he killed Lelouch, but it was not until now that they are sure of it.

As if according to the plan, Suzaku lifted a hand onto the Zero mask and removes it from his head. He shakes off his head for a moment as if to arrange his head and lowered down the piece of cloth that covers the lower half portion of his face. He doesn't need to turn around to the audience to ensure them that it was really him. That familiar brown curly hair is enough to prove that it is the truth.

 _And what's small turn to a friendship_

 _A friendship turn to a bond_

 _"All of it, down to the very last paraphernalia the masked man has,"_ Lelouch continued through the video. _"He had accepted with the Zero Requiem. And there comes my fear about it. I know he has his doubts, if I were more like Scheinezel… well, probably there must be another way. Well, even if there is another way, I will still choose this one, this very path where I need to die for peace. But then, I wonder, if I die, will all of the evil die along with me?"_ He then sighed and smiled sadly at the video. _"And then I assured myself; yes, because it was Zero who is going to do the killing. The whole world will see the tyrant, the embodiment of evil himself, be killed by a masked man, the miracle maker who protected justice. Just see it, the evil being defeated by justice."_

Lelouch then leaned his head onto the rest and his gaze was cast onto the ceiling as his expression break into a suppress smile. The shaking of his lips and the way he stares at the ceiling so intently as if suppressing for any tear to fall. It then becomes much visible when he started speaking again, his voice somehow betrays his confidence, " _Damn… I'll be deleting this video afterwards, I guess. Or I'll just keep it in the most hidden portion of my laptop so that when the right people managed to come to see this, he'll somehow understand and make a perfect thesis paper about his interest with the Demon Emperor's schemes and his death that resulted for world peace. How simple, the world just need to eradicate the dictator for world peace. There's nothing unique about it, just plain poetic."_

 _And that bond will never be broken_

 _The love will never get lost_

He closed his eyes again for a moment and finally stare straight ahead, but not into the camera, something beyond though the camera, as if he is afraid to see himself being recorded into a video. _"Zero Requiem… I don't have any doubts about it. There's just one thing I'm sure about. It wasn't because of this plan that I couldn't sleep. I always told myself that I am not afraid of dying. I am not afraid of death. But then… maybe, it's not. Everyone is afraid of dying. I keep on saying that I am prepared. This is the last trump card that I have. Then, I remembered, I am just eighteen, and I've killed a lot and made a lot of mistakes and foolish decisions. Still, one will say that the war isn't for kids. Well, in war, it was the young who must die."_

 _And when brotherhood come first_

 _Then the line will never be closed_

Somewhere among the crowd finally breaks down finally. Most of them were the adult members of the Black Knights who might have agreed with it. Yes, in the war orchestrated and left by the elder, it was the young generation who fights and carry the burden until death. Nunnally also does suppress the cries she had kept, even Suzaku. Gentle tears fall down from their eyes. The hatred and tension in the room against the Demon Emperor slowly fades down, little by little.

 _Established it on our own_

 _When that line had to be drawn_

 _"Eighteen years…"_ Lelouch continued as he finally stared at the camera and smiled, but it is very visible that tears are forming on the corner of his eyes, that any minute now, it will certainly come into a rush. _"I don't regret anything though if it is a talk about a peaceful tomorrow. But, I still have a lot of other things I wanted to do. I never wanted to enter College so that's out of the question. But, the time I have… Life is indeed unfair."_ The tears finally fall down Lelouch's eyes and his smile betrayed him totally. _"This is a talk of justice so I couldn't say that it is an unfair judgement. Yet, I wanted to spend my life with the people I loved and I valued so much. I wanted to see them smiling as I… welcome death with open arms…"_

The young man in the video instantly brought his face onto his hands. Anyone with eyes could see how his shoulders hitched, his whole body trembling so badly. Anyone with ears as well could hear that he is indeed crying.

Nunnally and Suzaku could also hear the sobs that grows behind them, coming from countless people, aside from their own. Lelouch had said all of the truth, no lies attached to them. But maybe, what really broke them is the realization how such a great actor the young man is. They might have seen him as a pompous arrogant person, a charismatic person who is so happy with such bloodlust, but still… he is still a human. Maybe he is an incredible person who hides behind a much built mask. And now, here in the video, they just saw him break down into his own tears. Maybe, it is true that the people who has the most precious smiles have the greatest burden to carry, and decided to cry on their own, silently, without anyone knowing, even if it comes to the extent that they might be hated by the whole world.

 _And that line is what we reach_

 _So remember me when I'm gone_

Lelouch brought down his hands and run a hand onto his hair. He then prompted his head onto one hand, a palm placed by his forehead as he stare at his laptop's keyboard. His cheeks were moist with tears, and there's still a few glistening his violet eyes. _"How a fool I am. Crying about this life of mine. Well, no one will cry for the death of the Demon Emperor, right? That may be the reason I am crying. I might cry now for all of the regrets and fear. But maybe, later on, I'll finally be able to sleep and wake up in sunrise one more time before I take my eternal slumber with death embracing me. I will just cry out all of my regrets and fears, and then sleep. It's only for tonight. Because tomorrow, I shouldn't be the eighteen year old prince who was abandoned by his empire, an Ashford Academy student who seems to be so irritated with everything, a masked man who raised the banner of rebellion, and an emperor whose reign is of terror and the worst. Tomorrow, I'll just be Lelouch."_ He gulped in hard. _"A young man… who is facing… an execution… in the hands… of my best friend."_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

The young man in the video stops for a moment and steady his breathing. He closed his eyes as he breathe in deeply and sighed heavily. He then stared at the camera once more and smiled sadly even if his voice quivers when he speaks and tears are still falling down from his eyes to his cheeks. He is trying all he could to put on the façade of assurance, a smile… a _sad_ smile. He then slowly speaks, _"Black Knights, there will be no more wars. There's no need to be called as a resistance group. You are the Allies of Justice, and each of you will remembered, for you are a symbol. A symbol of hope to every man. Lloyd, Cecille, Sayoko and Jeremiah, thank you for all the efforts you've done. I and Suzaku are almost at the end of it. Tomorrow, all of those plans that the two of us formulated will be viewed by the world. Milly, Rivalz and Nina, you might never forgive me for hiding so many lies despite that I spend a lot of time with you. I'm sorry if I can't be the one to set the fireworks this coming school festival. Kallen…"_

The ace pilot of the Black Knights snaps her head straight to the screen with brilliant tears flowing from her eyes in such harsh succession.

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_

 _"You are my most valuable piece among the Black Knights. Your skills are exceptional just as Suzaku. Thank you for loving Zero. And I can say that you've made it. You'll finally have the world that you've promised to your mother."_

Kallen then turned her head somewhere and muttered, "Idiot…"

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _"C.C."_ Lelouch called next through the video.

Everyone inside the room then look at each other with tears on their individual eyes. They look for the green-haired woman among them but find no one at all. Among all of those who have gathered, it was only the witch that wasn't present. They then gave up and turned towards the projector once more and watched the previous emperor's video, his last message to all of them, the hero that died and they needed, not the Demon Emperor that they though he is.

 _"You already have a share. And all of my thoughts are with you already. You'll probably keep it and I don't want to say anything to you through this. You have a separate one. Since, you all know of this,"_ Lelouch continued. He then sighed heavily and then continued, _"Nunnally."_

 _And every road you take, will always lead you home_

The young empress then stared much intently at the face of her brother. She had heard his message already, yet, this is her brother's last words to her, something that she'll treasure forever as part of her memory of his.

 _"I'm sorry for hurting you. It's all fine. There's nothing to apologize because it is all my fault. I wanted to live on the same world where you'll be. But then… Don't worry, I'll always be watching over you. I love you always."_

Nunnally then turned to Suzaku who had knelt beside her and brought her close to his chest as both of them cried. Suzaku's eyes though closed, knowing that the last few seconds of the video will be his last message to him and to the rest. He can't bear looking at the face of his friend who died with such a peaceful and serene face, instead, he just listened.

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _"And finally, Suzaku. I know you'll be able to find this video as well except for that student who will dare to make a thesis about me in the future. You're my first… and last friend, my enemy. But it's all thanks to you that I was able to fulfill my wish, not only of Nunnally, but of the whole world. A wish of tomorrow. And yes, I have a hope with it,"_ Lelouch continued. He closed his eyes as he breathe in a sighed of relief. He opened them once again with a much greater smile of happiness, contentment.

Not that of triumphant evil smirk, but just plain happiness like a child.

His tears had seize falling finally and have dried onto his cheeks as he continued for his last words, _"There's still few hours before dawn. But, after all I've said, I finally was able to have peace with my mind. For now then, I won't be regretting anything. Because I hope for the best. Because tomorrow, it will be better. Just as the song of death as it is to be played and finally be completed tomorrow; where by the sword of my friend, my enemy, my strength, my weakness: I fall. I destroy the world and created anew. May this peace last forever, and may all the sufferings end. Please, God, let my sacrifice be not in vain, let my blood be spilled to spare the innocent."_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

Lelouch in the video nodded once, for the last time. _"Yes, Zero Requiem… is the final chapter for the short life of the Demon Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia."_

The video then goes black as everyone inside the room cries on their own after learning the whole truth, the last message to them, and finally, the rain started to pour as well along with them.

 _When I see you again_

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **I want to hear your reaction about this one shot and what kind of one shot should I write next! Sorry if I am a LelouchXC.C. fan. You might also find it weird that I am somehow SuzakuXKallen fan as well. Oh well, we have different reactions. But I wanted to hear what you think of this one!**

 **Thanks! :D**


	2. Remembrance

**I am really not about to post so soon but even if I manage to have three reviews... :( I am somehow like the reaction from the readers. I intently want it to be such touching, imagining the fact that the readers is part of the audience watching Lelouch's video that's why.**

 **BloodkingEclipse:** **Thank you very much. I'm so happy that you loved it. :D**

 **Saki-Rose Chan: I am also crying when I write _REQUIEM._ And I'm so happy that someone understands with my ship. :D**

 **LolaSpice: I am so happy that you love the first part. And also, this new chapter is based on your request. I'll be looking after the other request of yours for the next chapter. So, just wait and see.**

 _ **REQUEST: "Have all the royal children sit down and talk and have oneshots of their reactions while watching the video" from LolaSpice.**_

* * *

 **REMEMBRANCE**

Just after the viewing and the shared thoughts of everyone about realizing Lelouch's true objectives, Nunnally had managed to ease herself and somehow have a peace on her mind. She can assure herself that she can finally sleep soundly, without any trouble that those who know her beloved brother will still be remembered as someone who is human. Since then, despite the rain, the young empress decided to move return back to the viceroy's palace and she afterwards dismissed Zero to be alone. She also knows that Suzaku needs to deal with the revelation of his identity with the Black Knights and as well with the Student Council. Now, she would want the company of her remaining siblings.

Just by her study room in the palace, Cornelia decided to stay close to her. Neither from the two of them say a word at all. They have their own fair share of after thoughts after watching the video, especially Cornelia who had seen the video for the first time. The young empress had ordered for a tea as well for them to share. It doesn't take long that the tea was prepared by Sayoko herself and just after her exit, Schneizel asked through the slightly ajar door, asking for permission to enter.

"Of course, Schneizel onii-sama," answered Nunnally. Her voice somehow still restrained, audible that she had her share of cries.

The prince then entered and moves to take a seat next to the two of his other siblings just by the dining set in one portion of the room. He turned to Nunnally with curious eyes and watched her as he pour some tea onto another cup for his. He then says, "I won't ask if you are alright, after watching…"

Nunnally smiled sadly as she placed the teapot down and hold her own cup. "It's actually my second time to watch it. But still, I can't help myself not to."

"It is all fine, Nunna," Cornelia assured as she glanced at her younger half-sister with worried eyes. "After all, it is indeed a shock to find out that everything was planned. Not to mention that it is his last message for all of us."

"That's true. Lelouch is the man who always has a back-up plan and won't allow to be defeated by anyone at all," Schneizel stated just as thunder roars outside the study room's window that shows a much chaotic rain.

Nunnally sighed heavily, lowering her gaze, incredibly sad. "Onii-sama…"

"I'm sorry, Nunnally," Schneizel immediately apologize. Ever since Jeremiah accidentally used his Geass canceler on him, removing the Geass command of Lelouch onto him, he had somehow had a change of heart. Well, maybe it was cause by his defeat with the Demon Emperor. "But then—"

"No, it's alright," assured the young empress. "Because that is the truth. Onii-sama won't allow himself to be defeated so easily."

"Indeed. He is always angry every time that he loses a match in chess with Schneizel," Cornelia replied with a suppressed smile, remembering the past.

Schneizel smiled as well. "A chess record of 57 wins, 1 loses and 1 draw. Yet, he is far much better than I am."

"A draw?" Nunnally asked, surprised.

"During the celebration in Vermilion. A match interrupted," answered the prince, turning to look at her.

"Lelouch will be so angry at that time that the game was undecided," Cornelia commented, almost breaking into a laugh herself.

Schneizel eased himself with a short laugh. "True. But despite that arrogant personality, there is the clingy one."

The older princess grins at the prince's direction, saying, "Bet me on that Lelouch needs you when he is being teased."

"Well, he was teased of being arrogant and a gay," mused Schneizel.

Nunnally instantly countered, "Onii-sama isn't a gay. When we were in Ashford together, C.C. is next to him when he sleeps."

Cornelia's eyes widen at the empress's direction. "Together in bed?"

"Well, we can say that he is just any normal teenage boy with such urges," replied Schneizel.

"Urges?" the two along with him asked in unison, looking at his direction with question.

Schneizel then smiled timidly. "Father has a hundred of consorts, but we can say that Lelouch has only one. C.C. is the green-haired girl he is with all throughout, right?"

Nunnally lowered her gaze and answered, "Yes. C.C. said that they have a promised about the future."

"The future, huh?" inquired Cornelia.

"It will be great if Lelouch fulfilled that promise," Schneizel stated.

"Still, onii-sama said it himself that C.C. knows everything about the video and he had prepared another for her," the empress replied.

The royal siblings then silenced themselves afterwards and focus onto their own cups of tea. It is very visible that even how hard they try to keep the aura of happiness in remembering the past, they know that they can no longer returned to that. After everything that happened, it is indeed hard to believe that Lelouch and the others are no longer with them. Nothing is the same already.

"Peace…" Schneizel started, daring to take the risk of breaking the lingering silence. "We're all just victims ourselves. But when I and Lelouch had seen each other during the last battle, I really know that he is going to use his Geass at me and order me to die. But he didn't. He spared my life."

"He had used his Geass on the three of us, but spared us all. Clovis and Euphie were different cases." Cornelia's eyes then narrowed, remembering the start of all the conflict. "And still…"

Nunnally turned to her sister's direction, worried that hatred on her heart towards her older brother still lingers on. "Cornelia onee-sama, can't you forgive onii-sama?"

Cornelia turned to the young empress with worried eyes and a small smile. "Nunna, I wanted to, to tell the truth. I can assure you that I am thankful of him either way."

"I'm glad. That's enough for me. I know that onii-sama wanted us all to be happy." Nunnally closed her eyes for a moment and smiled, relief surging on her system.

"That's true," Schneizel stated, causing Nunnally to look up at him. "There's no need for another battle though. All of us already received the prizes with our victory, just as Lelouch wanted for us."

"The prize of peace," Cornelia stated.

Nunnally glanced at the window panel in her study room. The rain is slowly drifting away. The chaos of it had lowered and the clouds are slowly unfolding away from the bright shine of the sun. She smiled faintly as tears once again welled at the corner of her eyes. "Yes, a peaceful world. But it is the prize of _salvation_ we all received individually. Because, it is in this world that onii-sama created, that we can finally move on."

* * *

 **AFTER THOUGHTS OF THE ROYAL SIBLINGS:**

 _ **Nunnally vi Britannia:**_

Brother, why?

Since the time that I heard your voice before I became a viceroy of Japan, when you partnered with Suzaku as emperor of Britannia, and until your sacrifice and death… I have the same question all the time.

Why? Why does it really need to end this way?

I know that you are trying to fulfill your promise to me. And I am incredibly sorry. I am so sorry of betraying and losing trust on you. I don't know if I'll earn your forgiveness but you told me not to do so. Yet, I can't help myself not to. I also have my own faults with it. I am so sorry that I rivaled you even if it meant killing you. I said words that hurt you. And I am so sorry about all of it.

You can hear me, right?

I know your reasons, much better, after I watch the video you have left. And I can say that you're a liar and break every promise you've made. And yet, you did all of that for me even against all those bad things I've done to you. But, have you also forgotten that you made a promise before that you'll never leave me? I'll never leave you as well. I am already happy just with you by my side. Even if I don't get to see the world anymore, it is all fine, as long as we are together. If no guy is much better than you in this world, I'll simply not just marry because I know that you are much better and special. Maybe that's why I have my own questions to you.

Because, really, I know you are indeed special.

When I watched the video, your last message not only to me, but to everyone who know you, I can' simply forgive myself. I am the very reason why you've done everything. And yes, you are such a liar and a great actor, but you wanted me to greet tomorrow with a smile. You make me hate you so that when you die, I'll not smile. But no. I much wanted a world where you are alive. If I am to choose between a peaceful world without you in it, and world where there is chaos and war with you in it, I'll choose the latter one. It's our world before, right? And we're happy and safe because we have each other. Still, you wanted to fulfill my wish. This world that you've created for me, it is just a painful reality. It pricks my heart so badly that a lot of people call you with curses. They don't know your sacrifices. But, brother, I can tell that you succeed with your plan. And I'm proud of you with that. Still, it's a different feeling of proudness.

When you embrace death at that morning with a smile and peacefulness in your face, I welcomed it though with pain and sorrow because I lose you. Can't you understand it, brother? I fight against you and decided to hold the key of Damocles because the moment that Damocles reaches its heights and controls the whole world, they'll bear their hatred at it. I decided to carry that very burden. And then, I realized later on, you pushed me away because you are also planning the same and have been prepared all along to die afterwards.

You are such a big liar, brother. You are so selfish and I hate you for leaving me. I don't care about being an empress, but I care for your sacrifice. I won't allow anyone to disrupt the peace you have given. I won't allow that the blood you shed be in futile. At least, even if I can't be fully happy because you aren't here with me, I can at least make up it with you and protect this world.

I missed you so badly. And yes, I know, that you are watching over me from Heaven, brother. We'll meet again I know. I promise I'll make you proud, just as I am of you, and I love you so much, brother.

I can't ask for any brother that is as best as you are.

 _ **Cornelia li Britannia:**_

After every revelation that you've done, you didn't tell the truth about what really happened with Euphie. I have countless of questions to ask. But I know I won't have those answers anymore. After I learned the truth of your death, that it is all planned so that Euphie will not be remembered anymore by anyone as that Massacre Princess, and let her existence be remembered by only those who know her truly, maybe it is all enough for me. Her name might never be cleansed anymore but since she is no longer the talk of devil, it's somehow enough. And I am somehow grateful that I no longer need to hear the truth. Still, it is also a pain that the one who replaced Euphie is another of our siblings, the person who has an equal share of love just as her love to me. I know always that she cared for you. And I might be jealous in times, but when announcement of your death during the invasion of Japan, it make me realize how much I valued you as a younger brother as well.

But then, I know you wage the war for Nunnally and avenge Lady Marianne's death. When Euphie was killed, I also felt the same loss you have and wanted to kill Zero myself, for peace. I will never forgive you about Euphie's death, but somehow, now, I can't blame you. It's all thanks to your sacrifice as well that you decided to be called as the Demon Emperor so that Euphie's death and many others will not also be in vain.

I have enough of vengeance now. And as I look at Nunnally now, I can say that I can see myself on her as well. We've lost both of our siblings we treasured the most. But, remember this, Lelouch, you may have been the worst person for anyone, but for me and Nunnally, we can assure you that you're the greatest brother anyone could ask for. Your sacrifice is enough that fulfilled also Euphie's wish.

 _ **Schneizel el Britannia:**_

Lelouch, I never got to ask you why you didn't kill me. Why did you ask me to serve Zero even knowing for yourself that I expected your want me to get killed? But now, after watching your last message just like the rest, and with the Geass command you have on me cancelled by Jeremiah accidentally, I know that I owe you. I just can't kill Nunnally and proclaimed myself emperor after I killed all of our other siblings just to achieve my plans. That's why, I'll never dare. You and I know it, we were both born leaders since the start. But among any of our siblings, it was only Nunnally who will be the better fit to rule, and rest assured, I'll be with her forever. I'll protect her and serve Zero, the mantle of rebellion you've created that is now being worn by Suzaku Kururugi. I owe my life for everything you've done, for sparing my life. It is only befitting to do the right thing now.

It might be childish of me, but I miss you, Lelouch. I miss how you stomp away, angry of being defeated with a chess match of ours. My poor little brother who will cling onto me at times that he was being teased by our other siblings, saying how arrogant he is. And that little brother of mine who hates so much to lose is also dead now.

But, if I tell you now that you win in the battle of life, I know that you'll just smile simply at me. I'll not hear the devilish laugh, the triumphant one from you. And I am relief. I've seen that smile as you die. I've also seen that smile through the video you've left for all of us. And it is indeed enough to prove of your victory.

You win, Lelouch, the greatest battle of ours. And I'll remember that this is the tomorrow you want. It is beautiful compared to what I hoped for.

Now I know why you are the person that I love and feared the most. Because I fear that you are much greater than me, and loved that part of you that never give up and will fight until the end for something much beautiful.

You are indeed right, tomorrow will be better than today.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **I want to hear your reaction about this another one shot. I believe that after F.L.E.I.J.A. was fired at Pendragon, all of the other royal siblings except for the three above and also Lelouch at that time, were still alive. Well, maybe there are some who survived. But, I wanted to focus onto the three of them who really make an impact with Lelouch's life and were clearly unaware of his evil schemes in the start. So yeah. Again, I wanted to hear your reaction. If you want to request something else, just leave it on with your reviews! :D**

 **Thanks! :D**


	3. Reflection

**I am somehow disappointed with my early drafts about this next chapter and the next after this one. But still... oh, well. I somehow make it to what I expect it will be. So, probably this is the sixth time that I try writing this. And somehow, I am already confident with it. I have a short conversation between them but their after thoughts, yeah, they have a lot.**

 **LolaSpice:** **This is the continuation of your other request. Let's see in the future if I will have Lelouch alive in the next one-shots! :D**

 **Fairfan:** **That's the very reason why I started writing this one. I can't find any fanfiction that has to deal with Lelouch saying what he really felt. And I know right, even Schneizel has a heart. His thoughts were based from what he had told the Black Knights that Lelouch is the person he had loved and feared the most, and also there's a picture of him when he and Lelouch are still young wherein Lelouch clings onto one of his sleeves with Clovis. So that pretty summarize where I catch the thoughts he has and also his own feels.**

 **Obsessed:** **Thank you very much and I am so glad that you like my writings. I actually hated my writings but you had assured me that they are beautifully written. Thank you very much! :)**

 **foxydame:** **Thank you very much as well and I actually don't think that I was able to catch the real feelings of the characters. The next chapter will be written with Suzaku's thoughts as well.**

 _ **REQUEST: "Have the student council plus Suzaku talk to" from LolaSpice.**_

* * *

 **REFLECTION**

"So it is all true, isn't it?" Kallen asked as she stands close to the window panel of the Student Council room. She and the other members of the Student Council decided to talk about the video that Lelouch had left for them. And it is indeed funny to think that maybe, Lelouch is also crying somewhere upon seeing all of them gathered and crying for a fool like him, because the heaven seems to do so as well.

Rivalz dumped his face onto the table and muttered, suppressing his own tears, "He could just have told it to me. I never thought indeed that he'll be an emperor and do all of those things. I know him, and he always seems to have everything planned."

"Lelouch…" Milly trailed off as she softly smiled. "He hides everything because there are individuals that he wanted to protect. After all, among the whole student body of Ashford Academy, it was only I who is aware that he is a prince of Britannia and as well Nunnally's lineage."

"And to find out that Suzaku is…" Rivalz trailed off.

"That's a different case though," Milly stated.

The door leading to the hallway opened up then. The three people who were inside the room instantly glance at its direction. Zero then entered in along with Nina. It was only the two of them.

"Where's Gino?" asked the blonde-haired woman.

"He is with Anya," Nina answered.

When the door closes behind the newly arrived ones, Zero didn't hesitate to remove his mask and slowly look at each person in the room.

Suzaku then muttered, lowering his gaze, "I'm sorry that I need to hide the truth from you. About being Zero. And all about the other things."

"Damn that Lelouch!" blustered Kallen, her face was filled with tears once again when the others look at her. "It is so unfair! He could just have told us before he planned them all."

"There are a few who knew about the Zero Requiem to begin with. But then, Lelouch," Suzaku replied. He stops for a moment because saying the name of his friend is still hard to cope up with, knowing that every time he needs to acknowledge Lelouch, he has to use a past tense because he is already dead.

"Yeah, that man will just say that he did that for everyone's future," Kallen continued.

"The truth is, Lelouch had planned it all," the former knight of the Demon Emperor stated. "That all of you will hate him just as the whole world does, so that you can face the future with a smile."

"You didn't do anything to stop him?" Milly asked, worried.

Suzaku looked at her like a lost child, someone who is indeed in grief. He slowly lowered then his head as he closed his hands into a fist. "He knows that I have my own doubts about killing him. But he trusted me. And for some months of seeing his perspective, I realize that he had finally given up. The world is cruel, and Lelouch is just a prisoner of it. If I can free him from that fate by killing him, then probably it would be enough, since I am the one who always wanted to die."

Rivalz sniffs for a moment and then asked the next, "Does he wanted to die himself then? He said in the video that he don't want to but he was assured that it will be for a better future. But still, there has to be some part of him that is selfish as he always is."

"Yes. He is indeed selfish, especially when it involves Nunnally," Milly agreed.

Suzaku was about to speak up when Nina instantly said, "At the last time that I got to talk with him before he set off to fighting in the Damocles, he told me that he owe me. I told him that I'll never forgive Zero for killing Princess Euphemia. But then…"

"He had done it just as he said, because he also owe you, Nina," Kallen interrupted as she looks away again.

The green-haired scientist instantly falls to sit down on the floor and brought her hands onto her face. "I should have hate him for killing Princess Euphemia. But… all the arrogance he has just simply being the person he is, it's different. I can relate to him. I who had kept silence and him who draws everyone with his arrogance, in the end, we're still just all alone and trying to fit in this world."

Milly then walks towards Nina and brought her to an embrace. "We're all alone, Nina. That's what the world has to offer for us. But not in this new world that Lelouch had left for us. He'll want us to be happy."

"That fool, he should really just have told the Black Knights," Kallen hissed as she tries to stop herself from crying.

Rivalz turned to Suzaku then and say, "Is it really alright to be happy now?"

Suzaku smiled faintly at him. "At least, that's what Lelouch thought we should be doing. For us to smile because he had finally find salvation, just as we all had in this new world he had created."

* * *

 **AFTER THOUGHTS OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS:**

 ** _Kallen Kouzuki:_**

Hey, Lelouch. Idiot. I should have started with that word. Thinking that everyone close to you whether as Lelouch or as Zero will be happy upon knowing your sacrifice, you really are an idiot. But you succeeded somehow, because you are right. Upon your death, all of the efforts that was once handed to war was finally lifted and to be put on for more of reconstruction and all other efforts for peace and negotiation. And still, a lot of people might thought of you as evil, remember that there are a group of people who didn't. Remember that there is one person who will keep on admiring with all the things that you've done.

At the time that I've known that you are Zero, I really don't know what to do. I was so devastated with the fact that you are him and you has the power to command anyone against their will. I wanted to believe. And in the time that the Black Knights betrayed you, if you have told me not to walk away, I would have. Because I was all prepared to be at your service. I was all prepared to the fact that I'll do anything even if I know that I am just a tool. That's the very reason as well you have code names for us when we went to battle. Because you got to calculate a chess plan format. I am all willing to be just a pawn.

But you gave me a code higher than anyone, Q1, the Queen. And as the Queen, I should have done something to protect the king. But I didn't. And maybe that's my flaw. Because I tend to believe on whatever the majority has to say. I was so angry when I find out that you've chosen Suzaku to be your knight, wherein I should be there for you when you take the throne. But you've done all of it knowing that he as your friend and also enemy will be so much more willing to do anything you'll ask of him, even to the extent of killing you. Probably you know that if I was Suzaku and you asked me to kill, you know that I can't do it. That's why, you pushed me away so that I could be spared from such burden, so that I can live through the world that I promised to create as well for my mother.

Still, it is not just a world now that you are gone, Lelouch. There are some people who don't deserve to die just for peace. The same as it is that there are some people who are worth of having a much longer life. But maybe, that's the very reason why, Lelouch. It was the good people who died young because fate is too good for them to spare them from a much more painful life while living in a very cruel world.

And now, I'll remember you, Lelouch, as someone whom I loved.

 ** _Milly Ashford:_**

I hate you, Lelouch. You, Shirley and Rolo as well. You all died not allowing me to cast one spell onto each of you. Maybe the too much fun that we all had in the Student Council causes me to lose track of time and never realize the value of life after all. I've live the life so carefree, moving according to what I wanted it to be. That causes me to lose value that I am not the only one on this world. And I will never know when I have to lose someone close to me.

The world is indeed cruel, isn't it?

When I first saw you underneath that cherry blossom tree when I was still in middle school, you were that boy who has such pompous and arrogant attitude, I wonder if you felt the weight of how heavy the world is. Because if you does, you are indeed a great actor for hiding the heaviness of it by wearing a mask. You've matured so much that I only realize how heavy the world is at the time that I saw my friends die. But then I wonder, how many of the memories you've shared with I and the rest of the Student Council were the truth? How many of them were lies?

I wouldn't know the answer anymore, do I? But maybe, when we meet again, I'll ask you. So be prepared with my endless questions at that time! Then, I instantly remember, are you also wearing a mask at the time that you've promised that you'll set off the fireworks with us the next time? Maybe you are, no? Because you asked Lord Jeremiah, with the assistance of Anya, to set them off for you as we watched. Geez, you never change. You only didn't escape most of the works of the Student Council, even a simple firework lighting you also dared to!

But you accomplished something that I thought you'll no longer be able to achieve. The time that I learned that you are a prince of Britannia, I know deep down that you've hidden that very part of you because you fear and hate it. It surprised me to know that you overcome that fear and become the emperor. That's right. That's your greatest achievement. You've become the Emperor of Britannia because you managed to overcome your fear and hate with your past.

And I couldn't be any prouder than I am now. Knowing that you achieve something much greater than that. You overcome that fear in order to create a much better future. And I hope that you are still alive so that you can see this achievement of yours. So remember this last spell I'll cast on you…

 _REST!_

I can assure you myself that you finally find peace with death, even if it hurts to admit that you are already dead. At least, you no longer need to worry if what you sacrifice for is met. Because I and the rest of the Student Council will continue to protect this peace until the end of our lives.

 ** _Rivalz Cardemonde:_**

Lelouch, is this all that you really wanted? The world hates you now and only a few of us were aware of your sacrifice? Is this what you really need to pay for all of the crimes? And now, I don't know what else to do.

After watching the video you have left, I learned that you were Zero before. I admired you as Zero, you know? But then I grow to hate him because of what happened with Shirley's father. I know that you don't mean to do it. And you being Zero causes you to be distant with me. I told you before that I wanted to join you in your new gambling sessions because I missed the old days already, but you told me not to. You told me because it is dangerous for me and you don't want anyone close to you to get harmed. But that's life, you gamble your very own life just to achieve this peace that we all had.

And that's what you always do, right? The very first time I know you is when I was already in a close call of losing on a chess game. You then back me up and played the game for me even if I already lose hope the moment that you reached for the black king and take it as the first move even against an enemy with a very strong defense. But you still win. That's the time that I thought of you as an interesting fellow and urge me to buy my bike. And at the time that you told me why you always start with the king, you said that it is because he needs to move ahead so that his subordinates will follow.

Now, think of it, I was so shocked to know that you proclaimed yourself emperor. I never know that you'll be a prince of Britannia to begin with. But then, I realize that you've been true with your philosophy. As the new emperor, you've walk in towards risk in order for your subordinates to follow you. And now, you orchestrated your death as king, so that the world could follow as well and be recreated as a new one.

You've planned it all along do you? Maybe if I wasn't really powerless at all. If I know how to pilot a Knightmare Frame just like Suzaku and Kallen, or maybe be as brilliant as of a scientist like Nina, or have the guts like Shirley, maybe I could have join you and follow you as well. But I didn't. I just sat there in the Student Council room missing the old ambiance it has when all of you battle on either side of the war.

Still, I keep assuring myself since then, that I shall believe in you. You never make me lose anything, ever since we first met. You win the chess game for me, knowing that I am at the end of the sticks at that time. And I still believe in you because you will always be my best friend.

 ** _Nina Einstein:_**

I will never forgive you, not after what you killed Princess Euphemia. Not only has her body lost life but also her name, her very essence. Being his brother, you know her among anyone else that she can't ordered a massacre and kill anyone at all. She'll want peace and cease all of the wars that's going on. But it was because of you primarily that she become someone she clearly doesn't want to become. Or maybe… it was Zero.

Ever since that time, I always hated Zero. I wanted to kill him and avenge Princess Euphemia's death. I tried a lot of times but I always failed to do so. And then, when F.L.E.I.J.A. was perfected, I wanted to show its power to you so that you'll fear me. But it ended that it also break a piece of my heart. A lot of lives was stolen because I created it. I might not have literally killed them just as you have because there are a lot of people to do the job for you or also you personally killed them, I somehow felt the guilt. There's the regret of doing so after being haunted by a lot of people because of what I've created.

At the time that you've asked for my help to make a countermeasure against it and about your plan to recreate a world that Princess Euphemia hoped to have, I don't know what had come to me to believe in you. Maybe because you assured me that it was what Princess Euphemia's wished for the world. Or maybe it was because like you, I also wanted to repent for whatever sin I have committed. It would be both, I guess.

I was so eager not to lose anyone anymore after witnessing myself how a lot of lives were stolen by the first time that F.L.E.I.J.A. was tested and I wanted to fulfill Princess Euphemia's dream. In a simple way, I believe in you, and I am right that I did take the risk. And I know that you regret killing Princess Euphemia.

Since this is the world that you've created and this is what Princess Euphemia hoped to have, maybe I can at least smile now because I no longer have to try fitting in myself and feel the loneliness of the former cruel world that you've destroyed yourself along with your death.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **I want to hear your reaction about this another one shot. I am sorry if I don't have Gino included in with their talk because I really wanted him with Anya and not with Kallen. I am a LelouchXC.C., SuzakuXKallen, and GinoXAnya fan. And no other pairing. I simply don't comment about the other pairing, but that's my opinion after all. Oh, well...If you want to request something else, just leave it on with your reviews! :D**

 **Thanks! :D**


	4. Redemption

**So this chapter revolves mainly about Suzaku's thoughts after the events of Zero Requiem. There are italicized ones that corresponds for a flashback. And you can see that it has the same layout as the first one shot: REQUIEM. Because in this one, I also added a song along with it. If in REQUIEM I used the song 'See You Again'. With this one, I used the song 'Our Farewell' by Within Temptation. You shall listen to it as you read this for more of the feels! Because when I am writing this one, it instantly played from my playlist so yeah. I cried from the start of writing this one until the end of it because I keep on repeating the song all over.**

 **foxydame:** **Here is your request for Suzaku's POV! Actually, his thoughts alone. :D**

 _ **REQUEST: "Can you write from suzaku's POV plz." from foxydame.**_

* * *

 **REDEMPTION**

 _In my hand_

 _A legacy of memories_

 _An' I can hear you say my name_

 _"Hurry up, Lelouch!" Suzaku called back to Lelouch who is some meters away from him. Nunnally has her strong hold onto Suzaku just as the latter carries her on his back. "You are indeed so slow!"_

 _Lelouch then shouted, "Just because you are such an exercise nut! But if you reach the top, go ahead. You already have Nunnally with you, I'll just follow you."_

 _Suzaku stops and stare ahead of him._

 _"I told you, Suzaku, go ahead and I'll_ — _" Lelouch instantly stopped himself at the time that he finally reach the top of the hill and seeing the sight ahead of him._

 _The view of a close lake, the setting sun just by the horizon. It is indeed peaceful, quiet, beautiful._

 _"This is another of my special places," Suzaku said as he turned to Lelouch's direction. "In times that I need to relax myself, I'll stay here for some minutes. Then all the stress and trouble in my mind will finally be gone. What do you think of it, Lelouch?"_

 _I can almost see your smile_

 _Feel the warmth of your embrace_

 _"It's beautiful!" Lelouch beamed with a wide smile as if it his first time to see something unique like a curious child._

 _Nunnally sighed behind Suzaku. "I can say that it is indeed beautiful."_

 _The two boys cast her a glance, asking._

 _"Even if I can't see it, I can feel the relaxing ambiance the place has. The warmth of the breeze and the heat of the fading sun, it is indeed beautiful."_

 _"Nunnally…" Lelouch mumbled, sadness warping onto his system._

 _Suzaku realized it that he instantly says, "Nunnally, when you can see again, the three of us will return here, and we'll enjoy the view. The three of us together!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes, we promise, Nunnally. You'll see it as well, just as the three of us had been here, no matter what!" Suzaku then turned to Lelouch. "Right, Lelouch?"_

 _Lelouch smiled at him gently and nodded. "Yes. That's our promise."_

 _But there is nothing but silence now_

 _Around the one I loved_

 _Yes… That's our promise eight years ago… Just one of the many promises that you had, Lelouch. You promise… but that is also a lie._

 _Is this our farewell?_

The sun just set few minutes ago. On top of the hill is an unmarked grave. Fresh white lilies was placed on top of the tomb. Other kind of flowers, majority of them were red roses, were placed beneath the white lilies and there are some surrounding it.

Ever since the video was released to everyone who is close to Lelouch, the tomb was slowly littered by flowers as a remembrance. But among all, it was the white lilies that catches the view, because it is white and the only different color among the many others.

Zero stands across the grave. He had already remove his cloak around him and the mask that hides his face, the very item that conceals Suzaku Kururugi's identity from the rest of the world.

He stares intently at the unmarked grave after laying down the white lilies he have brought along with him. He can't think of any flower that will match Lelouch to tell the truth. He could bring though red roses since it seems to be the embodiment of them together, the red flower were the color of Lelouch's eyes and the stem and leaves were the color of his eyes. But many other people had brought that very flower already. Nunnally says that it was her older brother's favorite flower that's why. So to have a change, Suzaku decided that white lilies is an uncommon one.

A lily has a lot of meanings from hope, faith, purity and innocence, to cleansing, becoming and transitioning, and to majestic, remembrance and promise. There is no other best flower for Lelouch but the white lilies alone.

He remember that one time, that very afternoon before Zero Requiem. It was all on that day that the truth was finally opened for Suzaku to see.

 _Sweet darling, you worry too much, my child_

 _See the sadness in your eyes_

 _I always thought that you are completely and purely white._

 _You are not alone in life_

 _Although you might think that you are_

 _"You called for me, Your Majesty," Suzaku stated as he knelt on one knee. He had been wearing different clothes already, much more simple than his Knight of Zero uniform. He cease himself from wearing the said uniform since that day that he was proclaimed dead._

 _"There's no need to bow at me anymore, Suzaku," Lelouch told him._

 _Suzaku lifted his head to look at the other young man, surprised himself to see that Lelouch isn't wearing his usual white emperor robes anymore. He was dressed in all black, a sign of mourning than the usual funeral white robes. It is odd for him to see Lelouch this way, especially with a black cloak covers him fully until his knees and paired up with black boots, as if he had come pass the winter season._

 _"What's wrong?" Lelouch questioned him, realizing that he is looking at him intently and in curiosity._

 _Suzaku finally stood up and lowered down his gaze. "Nothing."_

 _Never thought_

 _This day would come so soon_

 _We had no time to say goodbye_

 _"Sorry if I called you here with such risk," Lelouch told him softly as he moved close to the window panel. The sunset outside cast shadows inside the room and is the only thing that lighted up the whole empty throne room._

 _"There's nothing to worry about it. Why did you called me?"_

 _"Just to assure myself that you haven't still run away."_

 _"Why would I do that?"_

 _"Because you can't kill me could you?"_

 _Suzaku stiffened._

 _"You would say that you hate me but in the very end of everything, you still find it hard to believe that it was only you I err to do the killing," explained Lelouch as he stared outside. "That's what I can see."_

 _"It's simple, Lelouch," Suzaku replied. "You told me that you wanted 'tomorrow'. But… You're leaving that to me. You're simply escaping it then again. What is really your wish?"_

 _"That's an odd thing to ask. You keep on telling yourself that you want to kill me, do you? That only proves the fact that you are in doubt."_

 _"Is that… really fine with you?!"_

 _"The world needs tomorrow. A tomorrow where I do not exist."_

 _How can the world just carry on?_

 _I feel so lost when you are not at my sight_

 _"That's your wish? In the end, to give everyone a future?"_

 _Lelouch then turned to him. "When Britannia conquered Japan… no, when Britannia conquered the whole world, the powerless and the weak… do you think the Numbers has a future of their own liking?"_

 _Suzaku lowered his head and asked, "I want you to tell me then. Why did you order me to live with your Geass? It's because I am a Number that needs to have my own future as well?"_

 _"I should be laughing at your question. Even if… I tell you, that's your curse to bear." Lelouch then brought his hands to his face and started rattling, muttering, as if the façade of someone not afraid had finally break apart, "To tell the rest of the truth, I do not know what to do anymore. I do not want to leave…"_

 _The knight instantly looks up at him surprised. He can hear his majesty sobs on his own. He doesn't know what cause such thing for the young emperor in front of him to finally break his emotions into the open._

 _But there is nothing but silence now_

 _Around the one I loved_

 _"I do not want to die… I… do not… want to… die! I want to live, damn it!"_

 _Is this our farewell?_

 _Suzaku's heart is about to break, seeing his dearest friend all highly and mighty, breaking apart in front of him. The person he thought to be so cold-blooded, ready to sacrifice his life is really afraid to lose that thing that every individual treasured. And here is someone, in front of him, is just another human afraid of dying even if he is too assured that he isn't since the start of everything. "As I thought… Lelouch… I_ — _"_

 _He then heard Lelouch laughs. "It was a joke." The emperor then straightened up, removing his hands from his face. He then saw him laughing at him without any possible tears at all. "What? Did you feel sorry for me a little bit? You know very well that I must die as punishment for all the crimes I've done. It seemed so sad, but I am happy."_

 _Suzaku gritted his teeth and hissed at him, "You're a liar!"_

 _Lelouch laughs much more. "That's right. Everything I do, everything I say, it is all a lie."_

 _"I…" Suzaku muttered as his hands closed into a tight fist. "I detest you! I want to kill you so much because I hate you! I won't let anyone else, except me kill you!"_

 _"Ah, that's fine, then," Lelouch replied with a smirk._

 _Sweet darling, you worry too much, my child_

 _See the sadness in your eyes_

 _The knight then closed his eyes for a moment before he himself knelt down on one knee again in front of the young emperor._

 _His emperor then told him, "I've already told you that there's no need for you to kneel in front of me. It is all part of a show, right? And why would you kneel at someone you are so angry at?"_

 _Suzaku reached out to touch the lower portion of Lelouch's cloak and lean his lips close to it in respect. "I am not on my knees because you are the emperor. I am on my knees to pay respect to your resolve." He loosened his grip and then stood up once again. "That's all."_

 _The knight then turned around and leave the throne room. That evening, he received the full costume of Zero, handed by Lord Jeremiah to him as ordered by Lelouch. He received no other notice since then._

 _That's the last time that he and Lelouch talk; since the following day, he had killed him._

 _You are not alone in life_

 _Although you might think that you are_

"You…" Suzaku started as he gritted his teeth. "You gave me this punishment. But still…" He then falls to his knees and shouted along with his cries of grief and sadness. Every since that day that Zero Requiem was completed, he may have cried but not like this. Not like the gentle ones as well when he had watched the video. It was only now that he indeed cried, a strangled one of loss.

 _So sorry your world is tumbling down_

 _I will watch you through these nights_

A few minutes later, he heard Nunnally calling for him, "Suzaku."

 _Rest your head and go to sleep_

The new masked man glanced at the young empress and saw the grief on her eyes as well. He then stood up after smiling sadly at the newly arrived person who had come astride her wheelchair. The two of them then glance at the horizon across.

 _Because my child, this is not our farewell_

 _Lelouch, do you remember? That special place I showed you eight years ago? I made a promise, right? When Nunnally could see again… the three of us…_

 _This is not our farewell_

* * *

 **AFTER THOUGHTS OF THE WHITE KNIGHT:**

 ** _Suzaku Kururugi:_**

Lelouch, tell me. What have I done? What is the thing that I've clearly done that killed us both? Our tomorrow to begin with? The future that you've wished for the rest of the world… why does it need to be the two of us who need to sacrifice all of our hopes and dreams, even our very own friendship, just for the rest of the world's happiness? And yet, no one will remember us as heroes now. Zero is the hero, and he is just a symbol and nothing else. A masked man with no real face, simply nothing. So you are wrong to call me the messiah, because we are both the villains of this world that causes all of the wars.

I myself have cause one just because I killed my own father. You had cause one because your father decided to invade Japan. And the rest of the battles are meaningless ways to spill blood; because in reality, it was the two of us who were fighting each other and use the lives of people as our very own reasons.

Until now, I still remember that bright sunny day when Zero Requiem was completed. Anyone with eyes and will be stupid enough to think that everything is orchestrated might be just lurking out there among the crowd. Because we are both fools. Anyone who knew the two of us very well have concluded that everything is an act, prepared and calculated already. Anyone who knows me know that I have such physical prowess, almost inhuman. And anyone who knows you know that you'll never allow anyone to just defeat you so easily.

That's right. Your grip that time was loose and your aim is careless. And then you smiled, welcoming, as if you knew and accepted what is the next things that are going to happen. You didn't reacted when I aim the sword at you. It was only when I finally stabbed you that your eyes widened in horror due to the shock and pain. But still, you expected it, and I don't want to see you suffering that I make the wound much more lethal by piercing it much more towards you. And afterwards, you just smiled at me and tell me things that I clearly need to remember as your last will, bequeathing it to me, a punishment. But I know that you smiled because you are finally assured that at the best, it was I who do the killing.

I've read once somewhere that a true friend stabs you in the front. Other people might have laugh at it because it so happens to us literally. But I've been grieving because of it. It literally happened that it really hurts. You never assured me in your last moments because you know that it will just make me be insane with guilt. You yourself wanted me to move on that you didn't say any soothing words like it's okay or do not cry.

I remembered.

A year ago, I really wanted to kill you because of you killing Euphie, because of the many other countless lives that were sacrificed, the many others that have to die because of your Geass. But maybe, I really do not want to kill you because of hate, or I really don't want to kill you at all. Maybe, I just simply wanted to get rid of the Geass's existence on this world. Yes, that's right. I hate Geass itself. But how could I do that, you have accepted your fate and believe that I wanted to kill you even if you know my doubts yourself? You who is so willing to die, to have me do the killing… I felt so ashamed.

I, your friend, should have been the very first person to stop it and save you. But perhaps, I finally did save you.

Like me, you are also a prisoner of life because the world have been so bitter at you. And with this death, I freed you from those binds. You may have been on the top of the world, but you foremost is chained to do nothing but the good for the rest of the world. And I admire you for it, because you indeed prove it on your own way that you accepted that certain challenge of the world to you. And because of that, you indeed succeeded in breaking away from that very world by creating a new one where no one has to feel the same way as you do.

As I walk down the halls of any place that I am in need, where I meet everyone and hear anyone's expression, every time that I need to bear the pain of someone congratulating me and saying that I am their hero because I killed you… I am thankful for the mask because I can hide my true feelings. I might have nod at them, agreeing with them. In the contrary, I wanted to scream your name and tell them the whole truth, of the sacrifice you've made for them. That I, was merely a tool for that world you've created.

We both know that the world were we originally live in is indeed cruel. That's the very reason why you changed it. And until I am breathing, I will protect this world that you've created.

Dear friend, I know that we'll meet again one day. We'll all be reunited once again. I know very well that you are happy now. You might say that I am dreaming, but maybe, yes. Because I am so happy. I could face tomorrow now with a smile because I know that you are also happy. You don't want anyone else to cry anymore, you don't want anyone to lose a love one anymore, and you don't want anyone to be a prisoner of this cruel world.

Yes, that's right. Until that day…

So long, my friend.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **I want to hear your reaction about this another one shot. If you want to request something else, just leave it on with your reviews! :D**

 **Thanks! :D**


End file.
